Wanted
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: She just wanted to be left alone and he just wanted to see her cry. Somehow in the end, they gained more than they thought they wanted. One shot.


Wanted  
One-shot

* * *

Satin/Silk: A fanfic that started and then stopped. So I decided to finish it. It's been a long while since I started this so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does!

Summary: She just wanted to be left alone and he just wanted to see her cry. Somehow in the end, they gained more than they thought they wanted.

* * *

It was an odd feeling in her stomach as she stood in the dim lighting of the astronomy tower. Leaning against a frame of one of the many windows, she thought about the accounts of that day. She had smiled, laughed and understood every thing that he had told her, but the pain was still there. In her heart, she could feel it even now as the small tears slid down her face.

She gazed out at the place that had been her home for the last five years. It was so hard to believe that Hogwarts would be closed. Some how when she thought about Hogwarts, somehow her mind went back to him and her tears increased.

Yes, she knew that it was coming; she would be a bloody idiot if she didn't know that sooner or later he was going to break it off. But she had really honestly hoped that it would be later than sooner. A part of her even hoped that he would understand that she didn't care, and would follow him to the end of the earth. Then maybe, just maybe he would have let her stayed and be there for him when he would need her most.

She had really hoped that as she wiped her eyes away. That didn't stop the tears from falling though, and she felt so bad. She was trying not to cry, she really was, because she knew that he would be okay. When the time was right, she'll be back where she belong in his arms and that made her smile through her tears.

But somehow that knowledge didn't make the pain go away or the feeling that she had lied to him. The feeling that she had been stupid as if she should say something more would have done anything. She lost him before many times but the pain wasn't as real as it was now. She had his love this time and the thought of him being lost to her forever just broke her heart more.

She wanted to fall to her knees and cry out to the heavens. Sobs, yell, shout, maybe even scream, just something that could really relieve her of this anguish that she felt in her heart. She didn't do any of it. She just stood there and looked out of the window and listening to the dripping sound that came when her tears landed on the floor.

There was a creak in the floorboard, she just wiped her tears slowly, and the door creaked closed. She could only assumed that it was Ron, telling her to come along to bed. Or maybe it was him, as painful as the thought was, her heart leaped at the chance that it was him. She didn't turn around, she wouldn't allow herself, in case it was him. She didn't want him to see that the strength that she had earlier that day was gone.

"So, its true; the golden couple are no more." There was bitterness in that voice.

It was like time stopped as the voice registered in her mind and she slowly spun around. It was indeed Blaise Zabini, she couldn't stand him and normally she would hex him without giving it a second thought. But she just stood there, so paralyzed by his appearance that the thought of hexing him was nowhere close to her mind.

"Potter and Weaslette are broken up, and idiots everywhere are jumping up and down as if you're God bloody gift to men." There was a deep resentment in his voice that made her internally flinch at his words.

Blaise found his words to be a bit angrier than he had intended for them to be. When he walked in the room and saw her, he had no intention to make his presence known. Then he saw the tears from her eyes and he just felt the need to say something. Maybe it was the slytherin in him but he just felt the need to taunt her pain. But every word of the taunt was harsher, bitter and angrier than he wanted.

He could tell that his words hurt ten times more than they should. Her eyes that used to be just forlorn were now extremely hurt and depress. He was a bit surprise not to see that blazing Weasley fire in her eyes and even more surprise when she didn't say anything back. .

Those who had watch Blaise grow said that he had grown to hate women. Some even said that he grew to hate fiery, strong, independent, beautiful and daring women that were competent of anything. They said that Blaise had grown to hate women like his mother. Blaise wasn't stupid; he knew how his father and last six stepfathers had died. He knew who was responsible for their death and he could only guess who had created that bitterness in him.

And that bitterness became worse whenever he saw Weaslette. He would not allow himself to leave her alone; he just had to act out of character and taunt her. Do anything he had to piss her off until she threatens to hex him or actually did hex him. He didn't know why but he had grown to hate Ginny Weasley as if she was his mother, herself.

There was a disturbing silence between them, as neither one of them spoke. Ginny just turned around, not caring if he said anything or not. She just wanted to be alone, she just wanted to try and enjoy her last night at Hogwarts. Then maybe she should be in the Gryffindor common room, she thought to herself but somehow that didn't comfort her. So she stayed in the tower, forgetting for a second that she was not the only one in the room.

Blaise was unsure how to respond, she just turn around. She didn't say a word to him. He had hurt her, he knew that he had, she could at least yell at him. Something other than ignoring him, her inability to retaliate was making him angry. Blaise couldn't understand why, why he was so angry with her, why she vexed him so.

He wanted nothing more than to make her miserable and causing her pain made his day. It was a sick obsession that he could not rid himself of, and it was scarring him slightly. But his fear didn't stop him from stepping forward, nor did it stop him from standing directly behind her or stop him from whispering in her ear.

"What wrong, Weaslette? Did your fairy-tale dream finally died out? Did you really think that he stay with you forever, did you really think that he cared about you? He may be potter the boy wonder, but he's like every other guy that you have date, they want to shag you up and spit you out." His hot breath on her neck, sent shivers done her spine. "I mean who wouldn't, oh the things that I have heard about you. Even some one like Potter would have to give some one like you a second glance even if it was just to know if those rumors are true."

She trembled at his words; he knew that he had struck a nerve. He smirk to himself, now she was going to let him have and he could honestly say that he ruin her last night at Hogwarts. He took some much joy in the thought that a smile appeared on his face. Then there was a sound that he wasn't expecting from her, a heart-broken sob, and he felt as if his heart had been pierced. She spun on her heels, looking up at him, her curves pressed against his body as the tears fall from her eyes.

"I am crying, are you happy now? You crushed my spirit; you made me feel like a bloody whore are you proud? Or do you have something else to do, something else to beside take advantage of poor little Weaslette who just broke up with the love of her life, do you?" Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears.

The bitterness within Blaise was gone as he looked upon Weasel with this undeniable sense of guilt that his heart could not erase. As soon as the guilt came it was replace with anger, how dare she try and manipulate him. He had no reason to feel bad; it was she that causes him pain and grief every day of his existence. Ever since he set eyes on her, she brought him some much pain that there were no words to describe.

He didn't say anything as he was overtaken with anger. Ginny unable to stand the sight of him anymore, walked away. Before she could get past him, he grabbed her forearm and completely startled her. She turned to look at him expecting to see his usual glare infected face. But this time there was a damaged look that she had never seen before. He was beside himself with fury, no words came to mind. He couldn't even force himself to say something even though he was dying to make her feel bad for the guilt she had inflicted on him. It was her fault that he even taunted her and she dare to try and make him bad?

He slammed his mouth into hers with such a rage and passion that it triggered something in Ginny. She should have been shocked, outrage and hexing him until he was black and blue. But she wasn't, his hands furiously groped hers and that kissed demanded a reaction. A reaction that would be so fierce from within her that she could only match his passion with a kiss of her own. Before they knew it, her body was pressed against the hard cold stone of a wall.

He couldn't breathe but he didn't want to. He pressed himself harder against her as if he was trying to merge their bodies together. It didn't work but their mouth were melt together in a passion that neither one of them wanted to let go of. But they had to if only so they could breathe. And once they both inhale that deep air and escape their moment did they realize what happened. His brown eyes stared deeply into her blue eyes and there was a moment. A moment where their eyes mirrored each other and their hatred for the other became a need. An outlet that only the other could help with and thoughts of Harry disappeared slightly.

The pain he was caused was still there so vibrant and hurting Ginny until she thought she would die. She wanted to sob so hard and she let another one out and Blaise kissed her harder. He should hurt her, make her feel all the pain that he wished to inflict on his mother but he didn't think that way. He pulled her hair to see if it would make her moan and he grabbed at her because he thought she like it.

Clothes were discarded, limbs entangled and bodies melted into the other. It was glorious, perfect and something that they would never think about it again. The pleasure was more than they could put to words to. They had found a kindred spirit in that one brief moment but they could never acknowledge what had happened. If anyone had asked, she went to think and he teased her. There was nothing more and there wouldn't be anything else to contribute.

And when he had tasted her lips for the very last time, he watched her put her clothes back on. Her knickers were missing but she didn't seem to notice. He wanted her give one last glimpse at him, the pain was there but it was lighter now. She could even smile for a moment. He stayed there for a moment, not thinking of anything until he started to whistle a song his mother use to sing. While he dressed, he stuffed her knickers away in his back pocket, not sure why he had the urge but it made things better.

All in all, the last night at Hogwarts could have been worse. It really could have been worse.


End file.
